Eclipse Jacobienne
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: Deux imprégnations pour Jacob Black, C'est trop ! Il commence à comprendre lorsque Bella parlait de choix Deux parts de lui Nessie et Leah. Qui choisir ? JacobxNessiexLeah
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Twilighters _

_A mon tour de m'attaquer à Twilight _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez _

_Je vous aime Lyra_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Eclipse Jacobienne **_

**_Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire raté_**

Je m'appelle Jacob, j'ai vingt et un ans aujourd'hui et je suis un loup-garou. Je pensais que cette journée serait la meilleure de ma vie, mais je ne savais pas à quel point, je me trompais. Pour l'instant, j'étais avachi sur le canapé, je regardais le match de baseball. J'attendais avec impatience ma meilleure amie, Bella Cullen et sa fille, ma destinée Renéesmée . Elle était si belle et si parfaite, si gentille… Elle avait sept ans mais avait l'air d'en avoir dix sept . Une voix me tiraient de mes pensées C'était celle de Leah.

_Hey Happy Birthday Jake ! pensa Leah_

_Ah salut Leah pensai-je _

_Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir, ironisa Leah _

_Techniquement je ne te vois pas, répondis-je _

_C'est vrai Jake avoua Leah _

_Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite reprit Leah _

_Non Leah…_

Trop tard, la conversation se stoppa et on frappa déjà à la porte . Je me levai pour ouvrir . Edward et Bella me souriaient gentiment sur le pas de la porte .

« Salut Jake, Bon anniversaire, me dit Bella en me serrant dans ses bras froids comme de la pierre

-Beurk, Bella tu pues, me plaignis-je

-Bon anniversaire Clébard me dit à son tour Edward qui me décrocha une tape dans le dos

-Papa s'il te plaît, reprocha Renéesmée

-Ce n'est pas grave ma belle ! la rassurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras

-Voilà ton cadeau ! dit Renéesmée en me souriant

-Je pensais que tu m'aurais remercié ce soir lui répondis-je dans un clin d'œil

-Oh ! s'énerva soudainement Edward, Evite de penser ça ! N'oublie pas que je t'entends

Désolé » m'excusai-je dans un sourire

Bella embrassa passionnément Edward, je ne ressentais plus aucune jalousie . Renéesmée me regarda avec une grimace et me traîna dans ma chambre . D'un geste presque anodin mais violent, elle me poussa sur le lit et commença à m'embrasser . Je tentai de me dégager, mais tel un lion, elle resserra son étreinte

« Non ! Nessie arrête ! lui ordonnai-je en me détachant violemment d'elle .

-Je vois, rétorqua Nessie vexée

-Nessie… la consolai-je en me saisissant de ses épaules

-Lâche moi Jake me somma Nessie avec colère

-Nessie… attends !" hurlai-je en lui courant après

Trop tard, elle descendait les escaliers furieuse, Edward nous regardait calmement parfaitement au courant de se qui venait de se passer. Il me fît clairement comprendre que je l'avais blessée. J'allai la rattraper quand on frappa à la porte. Nessie alla ouvrir et se figea sur place.

« Ah, salut Seth, Leah, marmonna-t'elle d'un ton mauvais

-Salut tout le monde ! » fit Seth d'un ton joyeux

Edward se retourna, regarda Seth, lui fit un léger signe de tête, puis fixa Leah et lui adressa un sourire mauvais

« Ben dis donc, y a de l'ambiance ici, fit remarquer Leah pour détendre l'atmosphère

J'eus un rire nerveux, Nessie et Edward me fixaient sur un air de reproche, Bella, elle me regardait d'un air bien différent. Celui ci signifiait « Tu vas faire un grosse bêtise »

Cette mise en garde me fit soupirer, il y eut quelques secondes de silence gênant, puis Leah prit la parole dans mes pensées

« _Vous, Vous êtes disputés ? demanda- elle _

_Plus ou moins, marmonnai-je _

_Pour quelle raison, cette fois demanda Leah _

_Je…_

_Salut je peux m'incruster ? demanda Seth _

_Seth ! hurla Leah _

Une voix coupa mes pensées, celle acide et mauvaise du buveur de sang qui me dit à voix haute

« Il me semble que pour ce que vous dîtes vous pouvez le faire partager aux autres non ? suggéra Edward

-Ca suffit, je m'en vais s'énerva Nessie

-Nessie… l'appelai-je

-Non ! Jake . Passe du bon temps avec Leah"

Et elle partit, me laissant seul avec ma conscience qui battait entre ma meilleure amie loup-garou et ma destinée


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut **_

**_Un nouveau chapitre sous mon nouveau pseudo _**

**_Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Mokey_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Discussions que je préfère oublier

Je restai droit comme un « i », ne réalisant pas ce qui vient d'arriver. Tout ce dont, je me souvenais c'était les derniers mots de Nessie. Durs brûlants, ils venaient de m'arracher le cœur en deux parties bien distinctes. Celle de Leah et celle de Nessie, Bien sûr, j'aimais vraiment Renéesmée, mais avec Leah c'était trop différent, avec elle je me sentais libre et sans attache. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Jake, viens, il faut qu'on parle ! m'appela une voix

-Tu veux lui parler, alors qu'il fait déprimer notre fille, marmonna une autre voix avec colère

-Edward, je t'en supplie ! susurra Bella à son oreille

-Oh ! Arrête, j'ai entendu ce qu'il pensait, il désire vraiment cette fille ! hurla Edward soudain en colère

-C'est bien pour ça que je veux lui parler s'exclama Bella en fusillant Edward du regard

-Bien, répondit seulement celui-ci sur un ton froid. Mais je te préviens, s'il arrive un truc à Nessie par sa faute, je le tue ! »

Les mots ne me firent même pas sursauter, tout tournait très vite dans ma tête, je n'entendais que des bribes de conversations. Bella me traîna ou notre arbre était planté et me força à m'asseoir contre l'arbre, elle s'assit à côté de moi et m'adressa la parole :

« Jake ? m'appela-t-elle doucement

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée

-Fais attention ! » me prévint Bella

Je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues. De quel droit osait-elle me dire ce que j'avais à faire ! Elle avait bien hésité, elle et je ne lui avais rien dit !

« C'est mes affaires ! rétorquai-je

-Oui sauf que tu oublies qu'il s'agit de ma fille

-J'en ai rien à faire de ta fille

-Pardon ? demanda Bella se rapprochant de moi en position féline

-Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas menacé quand tu as eu un choix à faire, rugis-je en tremblant de tous mes membres

-Il y a une seule différence, je refuse que tu détruises celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie et je t'assure que si tu le fais, je n'aurais aucun remords à te détruire

-Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces sale suceuse de sang, crachai-je sentant que j'allais me transformer

-Oh, et bien tu vas le regretter, susurra Bella

Tout se qui se passa ensuite, se déroula si rapidement qu'un humain normal n'aurait capté que les grognements félins de Bella et non ses mouvements rapides et précis . Bella s'accroupit et fonça droit sur moi les crocs dehors, une expression tueuse sur le visage . Mais, hélas pour elle, je m'étais déjà transformé . Il m'avait suffi d'un bond pour me métamorphoser en loup brun dont j'étais proche . Le corps de pierre de Bella heurta le mien avec une force qui fit trembler la terre. Son odeur me piqua violemment le nez . Beurk ! Je ne m'y habituerais jamais ! Elle me bloqua les deux pattes avants de sa poigne surhumaine et rapprocha ses crocs de ma gorge. Je poussai un hurlement plaintif et ferma les yeux. Soudain, un second loup surgit et envoya valser Bella d'un coup d'épaule sec. Leah était devant moi sous sa forme lupine et arborait un sourire arrogant et satisfait . Que je la détestais comme ça ! Mais je lui étais infiniment reconnaissant. Furieuse, Bella siffla et se jeta sur nous . Un feu follet blanc est roux se mit en travers de sa route et l'empoigna fermement . Edward !

« Lâche-moi ! rugit Bella se débattant crocs dehors

-Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu puisses regretter Bella, dit Edward d'une voix douce

-Laisse-moi lui faire payer, ce sera juste un clébard en moins sur Terre, décréta Bella avec colère

-Non Bella ! répondit t-il, tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à Nessie

-Ca va lâche-moi, je me calme, je me calme ! »

Edward obéit et la lâcha . Elle s'approcha de moi à pas lents ( du moins ce qui était lent pour un vampire.) Je me reculai prudent . Leah, devant moi, montra des dents :

-Dis à ta protectrice de s'éloigner clébard ! » ordonna Edward

J'émis un grognement dédaigneux. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais le croire ? Il rêvait ! Toutefois je tentai un regard vers Bella. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé la couleur jaune or ( horrible en passant ) . Elle respirait calmement et paraissait maître d'elle même . En même temps, elle possédait des pouvoirs, je devais me méfier. Je réfléchis quelques instants, fronçant mes épais sourcils de loup et pris ma décision . D'un léger hochement de tête, je fis à Leah de s'éloigner. Elle grogna en signe de désapprobation mais obtempéra, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Bella s'avança vers moi, Edward, prudemment sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta net et me fixa un long moment, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et parla d'un ton pompeux et maîtrisé :

« Jacob, commença-t-elle, je suis consciente que tu dois faire un choix et je te laisse le temps qu'il faut. Seulement fais-le loin de ma famille .

Horrifié, je me retransformai en humain . Edward émit un hoquet horrifié et marmonna « aucune manière ». Bella, elle s'en fichait et attendait patiemment ma réponse

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas à toi de juger si je dois partir ou non ? répliquai-je agacé

-Non c'est vrai, admit-t-elle de mauvaise grâce

-C'est à moi de décider, répondit une voix derrière moi en me tendant un short

-Nessie ? Je dois te parler ! Ecoute, suppliai-je en m'approchant

-Ne t'approche pas ordonna ma destinée

-Nessie, répétai-je désespéré

-Pars ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix raide

Je me raidis, cet ordre, venant du tréfond de son cœur, me détruit et tristement, déchirant à nouveau mon short, je me transformai en loup. Puis, je courus vers les bois, poussant un hurlement de douleur . Je courais, tant que je pouvais, envisageant de me laisser mourir au pied d'un arbre . Quand soudain, une présence à côté de moi m'apaisa. Leah courait avec moi, suivait le rythme de mon corps et de mon cœur . Sa voix prit la parole dans mes pensées .

_Jake ça va ? _

_Ca fait mal, grognai-je _

_Je suis passée par là répondit-t-elle _

_Tu n'étais pas dans le cas de l'imprégnation, rétorquai-je _

_Oui c'est vrai, admit-t-elle _

_Jacob, Leah ! Venez ici tout de suite ! fit la voix de Sam dans ma tête _

_Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Sam _

_Il ne s'agit pas de clan, mais d'une violation de la loi des Quileutes alors obéis ! _

Soupirant, je fis marche arrière et me dirigea vers la maison d'Emily

Sam nous attendait sous forme humaine, des vêtements à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? m'agaçai-je en reprenant forme humaine

-Te souviens-tu des lois Quileutes ? demanda Sam d'un ton calme

-Je rêve ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais venir ! Pour des cours magistraux ? râlai-je

-Réponds ! ordonna Sam

Je hochai, la tête, positif, tentant plus ou moins de calme mes tremblements de colère .

« Et toi Leah ? demanda poliment Sam

-Oui, répondit-t-elle glaciale

-Bien, Jacob. Te souviens-tu de la seule loi sur l'imprégnation ?

-Ne jamais faire souffrir l'être dont on s'est imprégné, récitai-je et mon cœur se tordit en un spasme douloureux

-Que se passe t-il si l'on enfreint cette règle Leah ? demanda Sam impassible

-Banni…marmonna-t-elle

-Parfait ! conclut-il. Je crois que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire

-Mais c'est notre demi-ennemi, protesta Leah outrée

-Nous avons conclu une trêve ! s'exclama Sam . Et cette loi n'a pas de limite suivant l'être

-Mais…commença Leah

-Tais-toi Leah ! » ordonnai-je d'un ton sec

Je me tournai vers Sam

« Le conseil a pris sa décision, vous n'aurez le droit de revenir UNIQUEMENT et si tu as pris la bonne décision »

Je hochai la tête, me transformai et m'enfouit dans les bois, suivit de près par Leah . Je m'éloignai peut être à jamais de ce qui avait fait ma vie et j'étais mélangé entre deux sentiments, la douleur de la perte et le soulagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3 est là

Bonne lecture

Xoxo

G.M

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapitre 3: Alchimie

Je courrai rapidement en hurlant à la mort. La seule différence, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, j'avais un but. Leah s'exprima dans ma tête.

_« Jake_

_-Quoi ?_ grognai-je en retour dans ses pensées

_-Ne fais pas ça ! _Me prévint-elle

_-Alors quoi, je laisse tomber ?_

_-Exactement !_

_-Ca t'arrange non ?_

-_Oui »_ avoua-t-elle un demi sourire sur les lèvres

Je me transformai en humain, je ne voulais pas que Leah saisisse la douleur insoutenable qui me transperçais le cœur, ni les pensées salaces qui me traversaient l'esprit. Mais, à voir son sourire satisfait, c'était trop tard ! D'un geste vif, je saisis mon short qui était attaché autour de ma cheville et l'enfilait en sautillant.

Leah, riant et me fixant d'un œil appréciateur. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Ses pupilles brillaient d'excitation et de désir. Un désir que je sus vite identifier. J'étais dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou !

« Très joli ! Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois

-J'admets que je suis pas mal, riais-je

-Macho ! Répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi

-Tu sais que c'est pas juste ! Râlai-je

-Vas-y Jake, fais nous ton plaidoyer du jour, rétorqua Leah en levant les yeux au ciel

-T'as le droit de me mater quand tu veux, mais moi je ne peux pas !

-Ca vient peut être du fait que vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter un T-shirt » ironisa-t-elle

Sur ces mots, elle m'offrit un sourire charmeur et enleva son T-shirt sans manches. J'écarquillais les yeux, le rouge me montait aux joues . Mon cœur battit plus vite, cognant irrégulièrement contre ma poitrine. Et pour la première fois depuis la fin de mon attraction pour Bella, ma vue se troubla.

Leah, se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue, son souffle parfumé à la vanille. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, les frôlant doucement. Je me reculai, réalisant soudain ce que j'étais en train de faire . Leah émit un gémissement frustré.

« Tu m'allumes et tu te casses ! S'exclama Leah sans se départir de son sourire

- Je ne peux pas…Chuchotai-je dans un souffle

- Je t'en prie Jake, rétorqua Leah. Joue pas les saintes nitouches effarouchées ! Je perçois tes pensées !

-Et alors, il y a une différences entre les pensées et les actes. M'écriai-je

-Ca y'est le voilà reparti dans les débats philosophiques ! Déclara Leah exaspérée. T'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillée .

- Je te demande pardon ? M'étranglai-je

- Tu parles, tu parles ou tu penses plus exactement, mais tu es incapable d'agir, continua Leah

-Ah ouais ! Répliquai-je agacé

-Parfaitement, une poule mouillé ! » Répondit Leah

Elle m'avait eu, mais je m 'en fichais. Après tout, elle était plus proche de moi que n'importe qui. Elle partageait mes pensées. Elle connaissait mes points faibles. Plus la peine de discuter ! Je me jetai sur elle, embrassant ses lèvres avec force, brisant toutes ses barrières . Je l'écrasai contre ma poitrine, cherchant un contact . La chaleur de son corps, envoya au mien des décharges électriques . J'approfondis le baiser, je plongeais ma main dans ses cheveux couleur noir de jais. Je souris contre sa joue. Pour une fois que j'étais d'égal à égal avec une femme, ni trop fort, ni trop faible. Elle sourit à son tour d'un sourire éblouissant et se baissa pour me retirer mon pantalon.

« Leah, on est découvert là ! Murmurai-je à son oreille

- Attends une minute impatient ! » Me reprocha-t-elle

Je fis une moue triste et mécontente. Elle éclata d'un rire franc et heureux et m'entraîna au fin fond des bois ou je poussai un cri de mâle contenté.

* * *

Nessie marchait rapidement, cherchant de toute évidence, un refuge dans lequel s'abriter pour pleurer en paix. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Son cœur s'accéléra et de rage, elle abattit un tronc qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

« Nessie ! Retentit une voix veloutée derrière elle

- Papa ! Soupira-t-elle

- Il faut que je te parle ! Dit Edward

- Je vais bien ! Répliquai-je agacé

- Alors pourquoi fuis-tu ? Demanda-t-il un sourire tordu sur les lèvres

- Je ne fuis pas…Je vais voir…commença Nessie. Oh et puis tu le sais !

- Je voulais simplement en être sûr. Répondit Edward

- Je vais voir Zafrina. Ne dis rien à maman !

- Nessie, ne fais pas ça, demanda Edward d'une voix suppliante

- Je suis désolée papa, mais je ne laisserai pas ce clébard sapper ma dignité

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit…


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre enfin **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**N'hésitez pas **

**I'm Back **

**Love**

**G.M  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Doutes et décision:

Je me levai ce matin-là torse nu, dans la forêt. Leah, couchée sur mon torse, ronflait. Je souris. Il fallait que je lui rapporte cette croustillante anecdote. Je décidai de me dégourdir un peu les jambes dans la forêt afin de mettre du clair dans mes idées. Je me transformai et posai mes lourdes pattes sur le sol. Le rythme régulier de celles-ci m'apaisa. _Pif Paf, Pif Paf. _Un cœur qui ne m'était inconnu me parvint aux oreilles. Nessie…Je m'arrêtai net et me transformai. Il fallait que je lui parle. Une tornade aux cheveux bruns bouclés fonça à toute allure sur moi. Je l'arrêtai de mes bras puissants.

« Qu'est-ce que…commença-t-elle. Ah c'est toi !

-Bonjour Nessie", dis-je d'une voix triste

Elle me gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux et me répondit avec agressivité

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on parle ! dis-je ignorant son ton

-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, rétorqua-t-elle

-Non, tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer, plaidai-je

-M'expliquer quoi ? Jake ! Que tu es tombé amoureux d'une autre malgré l'imprégnation et que tu m'as trahi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me l'expliquer ! Je l'ai compris seule ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes tombant sur ses joues.

Une vague de tristesse envahit mon cœur et mon âme. Mes membres tremblaient. La colère et le dégoût de moi-même me détruisait à l'intérieur. Je m'avançai vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras comme à mon habitude lorsqu'elle n'était pas bien.

« Ne me touches pas ! hurla Nessie

-Ness, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…Je…

-Garde tes excuses clébard ! cracha-t-elle

-Mais…

-Je ne veux plus te voir !" s'exclama ma destinée

Ses mots me touchaient au plus profond de moi, mais je les méritais, presque autant que je méritais de mourir après ce que j'avais subir à Nessie et à Leah. Mon cœur se partagea encore une fois en deux, une partie, mes désirs, l'autre, mon futur. Que devais-je faire ? Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser…

« Nessie, Leah, c'est…c'était rien comparé à toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Leah c'est juste mes désirs d'humain qui ressortent. Toi, c'est moi en tant que loup et en tant que Jacob Black. »

Nessie sourit et dit :

« Il est temps que tu choisisses, Jake, parce que j'en connais une qui a l'air déçue. » ria Nessie

Je me retournai et je vis le pelage gris de Leah devant moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Leah, elle, me regardait avec colère et tristesse. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un désir qui m'était connu : la vengeance. Elle poussa un feulement dégouté et furieux et partit. Seth, derrière elle, me jeta un regard fortement réprobateur et suivit sa sœur.

« Leah, Seth ! Attendez !" hurlai-je

Je songeai à me transformer et à utiliser ma voix d'Alpha. Mais je tuais cette idée dans l'œuf. Ce n'était pas correct.

« Alors, choisis Jacob ! Mais sache une chose moi tu m'as perdue. A par si un jour, tu prouves que tu tiens réellement à moi. Et tu peux me le prouver maintenant. Ne la rejoins pas ! supplia ma destinée

« Ness, je ne peux pas ! Je dois…commençai-je

-Tout n'est que parole chez toi Jacob Black. Mais malheureusement pour toi, moi j'agis et je te détruirai comme tu m'as détruite, menaça Nessie avec force

-Ah ! Mais vas-y tue-moi, je t'attends ! rétorquai-je en feignant la position d'attaque

-Tu me crois si faible que ça, je vais faire bien pire que te tuer, déclara-t-elle en riant

-J'ai également l'impression que tout n'est que parole chez toi Ness

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! "marmonna-t-elle

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Je la regardai pendant un long moment et moi-même, je me retournai pour me transformer à nouveau en loup.

Nessie Cullen força sa course, tentant de ne penser à rien. Peine perdue ! Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur et rapide et accéléra sa course. Comme elle aimerait être un vampire à part entière dans ces moments-là. Cela lui éviterait de pleurer. Sa mère lui manquait, son père lui manquait. Comme elle aimerait se réfugier dans leurs bras et tout leur expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas les impliquer dans ce qu'elle voulait faire. Le paysage défilait à toute allure, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle marchait. Les couleurs du paysage étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient de dire qu'elle était bientôt arrivée à destination.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. La forêt de l'Amazonie était dense. La flore, luxuriante et verte.

Finalement je ne me sentirai pas si éloignée de Forks que ça, c'est tout aussi vert ! pensa Nessie, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air inutile et appela de sa voix claire comme de l'eau de roche :

« Zafrinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

La flore s'anima, tout bougea, comme si elle répondait à l'appel de Nessie. Une fusée brune jaillit des buissons et s'arrêta devant la jeune Cullen. Zafrina se tenait donc devant Nessie, toujours fidèle à elle-même. Grande, élancée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, un sourire étonnée sur le visage.

« Petite ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu as bien grandi ! s'étonna l'amazone

-J'ai un service à te demander Zafrina, répliqua Nessie imperturbable

-Tout va bien au moins, chez toi ? s'inquiéta Zafrina

-Oui tout le monde va bien, sauf moi, répondit la jeune fille le regard triste

-Que se passe-t-il petite ? demanda l'amazone, le regard animé par un intérêt brûlant

-C'est Jacob, commença-t-elle. Il… »

Elle ne put continuer. Son statut de mi-humaine lui permettait de pleurer comme une madeleine. Comme elle désirait être comme sa famille, parfois. Eux, ne pleuraient pas, cela leur évitait des scènes bien humiliantes.

« Que se passe-t-il petite ? répéta Zafrina d'une voix douce et conciliante

-Ne pose pas de questions, reprit Nessie en contrôlant les trémolos de sa voix

-Je t'écoute, répondit Zafrina en se figeant

-Tu connais donc Jacob ? demanda-t-elle avec aplomb

-Oui, le clébard, s'exclama Zafrina avec une grimace menaçante. Que t'a-t-il fait que je le réduise en bouillie ?

-Attends une seconde veux-tu ? Je lui réserve quelque chose de bien plus…excitant, sourit la jeune Cullen. Je veux que tu crées une illusion des plus réelles de notre monde, toute en créant un monde complètement différent

-Tu m'intrigues petite ! s'illumina Zafrina

-Crée un monde où il n'aurait jamais existé pour moi, où ma mère l'aurait tué quand il lui a dit qu'il été imprégné de moi

-Es-tu sûr petite ? » me demanda l'amazone inquiète

Nessie réfléchit, soudain incertaine de vouloir que Jake souffre. Il l'avait blessé, certes, mais elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il lui arrive malheur aussi méchant soit-il ! Mais elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il en aime un autre sans qu'il en subisse les conséquences.

-Oui assena la brunette avec conviction

-As-tu conscience que s'il ne fait pas le bon choix, il risque d'en mourir à force de folie

-Oui, répondit Nessie, sans flancher

-Bien", accepta Zafrina en lui prenant la main. Amène-moi à lui ! »

Et elles se mirent à courir si rapidement que Nessie ne prit pas le temps d'admirer le paysage si vert qu'elle appréciait. Elle savait qu'elle était coupable de trahison, mais après tout Jake aussi ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Elle rit, et montra ses dents aiguisées en un sourire quasi-diabolique. Zafrina courait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Elle l'avait prise sur son dos et cela lui rappela ce qu'avait l'habitude de faire son père lorsque que la jeune Cullen voulait aller plus vite. Secouant, la tête, elle ferma son esprit. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense à sa famille à ce moment si crucial. Elle indiqua l'emplacement où elle avait vu Jake pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assis sur cette pierre grise, Leah et Seth le toisant avec amertume.

« Dois-je l'inclure dans le songe, Ness, lui demanda l'amazone d'un ton calme

-Oui ! se borna-t-elle à répondre

- Et lui, lui demanda à nouveau Zafrina en montrant Seth du doigt

- Oui » répéta la jeune brunette avec un soupir

Une vague de douleur envahit Nessie lorsqu'elle dévisagea Seth, il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais ce monde qu'elle voulait créer serait moins réaliste sans lui. Elle regarda Zafrina et opina pour confirmer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Zafrina se concentra sur les trois individus et ferma les yeux. Jake, Seth et Leah s'arrêtèrent nets comme attirés par une force inconnue, puis reprirent leurs chemins, insouciants de leur malheur futur


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello _

_Le chapitre 5 est en ligne _

_Ce sera le chapitre où tout risque de changer pour Jake _

_Merci à audrey pour ses gentils encouragements _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Monkey _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Affreuse découverte : **

« Lily attends ! » hurlai-je en me levant brusquement

Leah cracha sur l'herbe et grogna. Seth la suivit dépité par mon comportement. Ils avaient raison, j'étais affreux avec tout le monde. Mais je n'arrivais pas à choisir. Mon cœur se séparait toujours en deux. Tout me brûlait. Me séparer de Leah était impossible, et les menaces proférées par Nessie, le matin même, provoquaient une douleur si intolérable que mon corps s'arqua, et je gémis de douleur. Je m'effondrais sur l'herbe froide comme pris de convulsions, et Leah se retourna.

« Je ne te croyais pas si vicieux Jake ! rit-t-elle avec amertume. Je ne croyais pas capable de te rouler par terre comme un enfant pour me faire revenir.

-Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Leah, suppliai-je d'une voix douce

-Tu sais Jake, reprit Leah en m'ignorant. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'hybride. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux »

Mes poils se hérissèrent, lorsque je compris les mots de Leah. Elle osait traiter Nessie d'hybride, après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Le feu brûlant envahissait mon échine, douloureux. Je me mis en position d'attaque, les lèvres retroussées sur mes dents. Malheureusement, à cause de l'évolution de la magie qui nous habitait, Leah pouvait à présent lire dans mes pensées même lorsque j'étais humain. Elle feula et se précipita vers moi. Seth fit rempart entre nos deux corps frissonnants pour nous arrêter.

« Dégage Seth ! feula ma meilleure amie qui tremblait violemment

-Je pense que vous devriez parler avant de vous sauter dessus, rétorqua Seth, les mains en avant, défensif

-Il n'y a rien à dire, il l'aime et je ne veux pas être en travers de son chemin, cracha Leah avec dépit

-Je t'en prie, répétai-je persuasif. Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

-Tu as une minute, accepta-t-elle avec raideur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Je ne peux pas me séparer de toi Leah ! assenai-je avec conviction. Il doit y avoir une raison. Tu sais, comme Bella et moi, lorsque nous étions obligés d'être ensemble à cause de Nessie

- Oh non, soupira Leah. Ne me dis pas que je suis réduite à ton futur fils, parce que là, autant me suicider tout de suite

-Non pas forcément, si tu me laissais…commençai-je désespéré

-Je suis une erreur génétique ! me coupa-t-elle le regard triste

-Tu n'en sais rien ! m'énervai-je

-Ca suffit, m'intervint-elle froide, je vais voir Sam et dire que je renonce à toi. Comme ça tout le monde sera content. Viens Seth."

Seth, la suivit la tête basse, les yeux tristes. Ils sortirent de la forêt, si rapidement que mes yeux eurent du mal à les suivre. Cependant, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il fallait la rejoindre. Je me ruai vers mes compagnons en deux enjambées.

« Vas-tu enfin nous lâcher ? soupira Leah

-Je vais voir Sam avec vous ! décrétai-je avec force

-Hors de question ! cracha ma meilleure amie

- Je suis le chef de cette meute alors tu m'écoutes, ordonnai-je

-Il n'y a plus de meute Jacob, répondit Leah

-Ecoute, insistai-je en m'emparant de ses épaules. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. A moi d'arranger les choses.

-Ce n'est plus tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle

-Dis que tu ne m'aimes plus et je te laisserais tranquille », annonçai-je en la fixant intensément

Elle se raidit, étonnée par ma requête. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Puis des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Je m'en emparai avec douceur et la serrai contre moi. Elle crevait de désir, je le sentais. Cependant, je comprenais sa réticence, je savais qu'elle détestait les Cullen. Cependant elle ne voulait faire de mal à aucun d'eux, parce qu'elle savait que Seth et moi les aimions. Elle se détacha de mon étreinte, et baissa les yeux

« Je ne peux pas te dire ça Jake, » reprit-elle doucement

Je saisis son menton, la forçant à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes. Ce qui était rare chez elle. Leah ne pleurait jamais ! Hésitant quelques secondes, luttant encore une fois contre la douleur de mon cœur déchiré, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Ma bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne avec un désespoir douloureux. Mon cœur s'arracha avec force de ma poitrine, détruisant au passage, tout le reste de mes organes. Elle répondit au baiser avec le même désespoir, ses pupilles, si proches des miennes, brûlaient de douleur. Elle enserra ma taille, me collant à elle, saisit mes cheveux, les tira avec rage, et doucement, elle me lâcha.

« Allons-y ! soupira-t-elle avec tristesse

Et tous trois, nous nous transformâmes en loup. Le chemin vers la réserve, fut à la fois long et court. Court, parce que nous étions rapides, et long, parce que personne ne commenta mes pensées mornes sur la séparation future de Leah et moi. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison de Sam et entrâmes avec appréhension.

La maison était calme. La meute était réunie autour d'une table, la lumière de la fenêtre éclairant leurs visages. Je fus surpris. Ils étaient graves et inquiets. Sam affichait une mine empreinte de douleur, alors qu'il touchait une carte du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchotai-je inquiet en me retransformant

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, me répondit Leah avec surprise

-Peut être qu'on devrait leur demander, » proposa Seth en levant les yeux au ciel

Il voulut s'avancer, vers la table pour leur parler, mais je le retins en le tirant violemment en arrière

-Hé ! protesta-t-il.

-Toi, tu restes là ! Je dois parler à Sam seul à seul, » ordonnai-je fermement

Leah gémit, alors que je m'approchais doucement de Sam. Je lui posai la main sur l'épaule pour l'interpeler. Mais, celle-ci, devint floue et traversa l'épaule de Sam. Stupéfait, je retentais l'expérience. Toujours rien.

Inquiets, Leah et Seth se rapprochèrent, me lançant des coups d'œil inquisiteurs.

« Sam, » appelai-je d'une voix mal assurée

Pas de réponse

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta Leah nerveuse

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je agacé

-Réessaye de l'appeler, suggéra Seth avec came

-Sam ! » criai-je avec peu de conviction.

Toujours pas de réponse

« C'est pas possible ! Je ne comprends pas ! paniqua Leah en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sam. Pourquoi, on n'arrive pas à le toucher, on doit être entrain de rêver

-J'en doute…déclarai-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Alors, c'est quoi Ô grand Alpha ! susurra Leah avec colère

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, marmonnai-je pensif

- Alors, dans ce cas là. Tais-toi ! répliqua Leah d'un ton sec

-Si tu cessais de m'interrompre avec ta panique stupide, je pourrais peut être réfléchir un peu mieux ! m'agaçai-je

-Oh oui excuse-moi, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait des heures à Monsieur L'Alpha pour prendre une décision, ironisa Leah

-Ca suffit vous deux !" coupa Seth d'une voix ferme alors que je m'apprêtai à lancer une réplique cinglante.

Pendant un instant, je crus que les membres de la meute de Sam avaient réagi. Mais, je me trompais, ils étaient toujours focalisés sur la carte qui était posée sur la table en bois. Je fis le tour de la table d'un coup d'œil et aperçus Quil et Embry penchés eux aussi, sur la carte

« Hé ! m'exclamai- je à l'attention de Sam et Leah. Que font Quil et Embry ici ? La dernière fois que je les ai laissés, ils avaient des ordres de ma part. Ils devaient surveiller les mouvements de ces buveurs de sang italiens

-Tu as raison, c'est étrange, acquiesça Seth perplexe

-Restons ici, déclarai-je tendu, et écoutons l'objet de la réunion

Comme s'il nous avait entendus, Sam sortit enfin de sa torpeur et commença à parler d'une voix morne

« J'ai parlé avec le conseil, ce matin

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? s'enquit Embry agressif

-Billy était furieux, mais ils ont dit que Jake savait ce qu'il risquait en traînant avec un nouveau-né comme Bella, répondit Sam en retenant sa fureur

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, s'exclama Quil, furieux, il venait de s'imprégner de sa fille

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Sam en tremblant de colère. De plus, c'était irresponsable de la part des sangsues de les laisser tous trois si proches d'un vampire de fraîche date

-Tu ne comprends pas, s'emporta Embry, ce Cullen voulait que Leah, Seth et Jake meurent. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas que Jake s'imprègne de sa fille alors qu'elle venait de naître

-On ne va tout de même pas rester sans rien faire, demanda Jared, son visage tourné vers Sam

-C'est ma faute, se morigéna Sam

-C EST BIEN POUR CELA QUE NOUS DEVONS AGIR ! hurla Embry en tapant du poing sur la table

-Tu as raison, se reprit Sam. Peut importe ce qu'en pense le conseil, nous allons tuer ces buveurs de sang

Des cris d'approbations secouèrent la table en bois. Emily, elle, se tenait près de Sam inquiète

« Nous attaquerons dans deux jours, reprit Sam en les intimant au silence. Allez préparez-vous, je vous rejoins"

La meute sortit à grands coups d'encouragements, alors que, ignorant la discussion animée entre Sam et Emily, je restai immobile, choqué par la conversation que je venais d'entendre. Je ne comprenais pas. Etais-je mort ? Fou, ou alors tellement rongé par les remords que j'hallucinais. Comment se pouvait-t-il que la Bella nouveau née m'est tué, lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'étais imprégné de Nessie, alors que cette scène de ma vie s'était passée autrement dans ma tête. Je secouai la tête et me rappelais les paroles de Nessie, le matin même. Les avais-je imaginées aussi ? Me réveillai-je enfin de ma folie ? Oui, devenais-je fou ! Pas d'autre explication possible ! Hurlant de rage et de peur, je me transformais et me ruai dehors, mes pattes s'écrasant violemment sur le sable brûlant. Je me fichai que Leah et Seth me suive. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Soufflant comme un fou, je me dirigeai à toute allure vers la villa des Cullen. Si elle existait encore… Je sentis des martèlements de pattes derrière moi et j'accélérai le pas, fonçant comme un boulet de canon. Il était hors de question qu'elle m'arrête.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6**

**Il a été long à venir, et j'espère qu'il vous contentera **

**J'ai essayé de contenter les fan de Leah/Jake pendant quelques chapitre **

**A bientôt **

**Merci à tous !**

**Gossip Monkey **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tergiversations **

Mes lourdes pattes s'écrasèrent sur l'herbe humide. Ecrasant tous les arbres avec force autour de moi. Je fonçai à une vitesse hallucinante vers la villa des Cullen. Mon corps suintait d'une douleur assourdissante. Aussi fort que je fusse, j'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer sur le sol, et de me tordre de douleur. Une image me vint à l'esprit, celle de Bella, se tenant la poitrine, comme pour l'empêcher de se déliter, lorsque Edward, son âme sœur était parti. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir la même chose, je me délitais, littéralement. Et cela n'avait rien avoir, avec la vaine douleur que je ressentais, lorsque Leah, était absente. La douleur que m'infligeais mon absence auprès de Nessie, me brûlait, si puissante, que je me damnerais pour l'oublier. Je gémis et trébuchai, mes sens annihilés par la douleur. Et impuissant, je m'affalais sur le sol, hurlant, comme un fou. Tel le fou que j'étais ! Je voulais qu'on me rende ma vie. La vie que j'avais moi-même ruinée par ma stupidité. Pas de doute, je devenais fou, parce que j'étais bouffé par les remords, ou alors, je devenais fou, parce que j'étais incapable d'affronter mes propres erreurs. Je continuai à gigoter comme un taré sur l'herbe mouillé, hurlant à la mort. Nessie, reviens moi ! Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît Nessie…suppliai-je en proie au feu qui me rongeait.

_« Jake arrête, tu me tues ! gémit Leah dans ma tête_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais dit de t y immiscer, grognai-je, refusant de montrer ma propre faiblesse devant celle que j'aimais trop _

_-Et mec, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! se plaignit Seth _

_-Dégagez de ma tête ! »Ordonnai-je_

C'était une des première fois que j'utilisais ma voix d'Alpha sur eux, je pus sentir leur sentiment d'humiliation. J'imaginais même qu'ils courbaient l'échine devant ma toute puissance. Cela me procura une joie non feinte. L'instinct animal avait pris le dessus. Le loup qui était en moi aimait la domination. J'étais le petit fils d'Ephraïm Black et personne ne discutait mes commandements ! Non Personne ! Je partis d'un rire sadique, et me remit à courir, empli d'une joie nouvelle, presque jouissive. Je me remis à rire, plus fort, et accélérait la course. J'avais définitivement un grain. Alors que j'étais presque à la villa. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Leah désobéissait.

«_Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter ! Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Ô Alpha, si supérieur ! gémit-elle cependant en désobéissant à mon ordre_

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon Béta, que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi, Leah Clearwater ! m'exclamai-je avec colère._

Elle gémit sous le poids de la menace et de l'ordre, et s'arrêta net. Seth lui continua sa course, imperturbable. Décidément, ce fichu gamin ne se découragerait jamais. Je soupirai, et fonçai, telle une comète. S'il y'avait un terrain, où il n'avait aucune chance de me rattraper, c'était la course. Sentant la pression du vent contre mes oreilles, je m'en servais, et fis un bond de quatre mètres en avant. Nessie. La voir me sourire était indispensable.

_« Jake, ne sois pas stupide, si Sam et les autres n'ont pas été capables de nous voir. Crois-tu que Nessie pourrait ? » demanda Seth avec un soupir triste_

Je me raidis, hors de moi. Je me retournai d'un coup sec, les crocs dehors, le poil hérissé. Ma fureur hurlait dans tout mon corps de loup, incontrôlable, si incontrôlable, que mon esprit semblait cogner pour sortir de l'enveloppe du loup. Je me ruai en arrière si rapidement que Seth et Leah n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Je pris de l'élan et m'aidant d'une pierre, je sautais sur Seth avec une violence qui le désarçonna. D'un geste souple, je l'envoyais valdinguer contre un arbre qui se brisa sous la violence du choc. Tous crocs dehors, je me précipitai vers lui, le plaquant, au sol. Il ne se défendit pas. Je refermai ma gueule sur son flanc. Je perçus un craquement affreux. Il hurla et se recroquevilla sur le sol tout gémissant.

Leah, se précipita vers moi, frémissant d'une rage incontrôlable et m'écrasa le flanc d'un coup sec. Furieux, et avec toute ma force, je réussis à la jeter à l'autre bout de la forêt et l'envoyer contre un gros morceau de granit. Je l'entendis gémir, mais elle se releva en boitillant.

_« Et maintenant quoi Jake, tu vas nous tuer pour t'avoir dit la vérité! »s'écria-t-elle avec une moue sarcastique sur son visage lupin_

Je m'arrêtai net, stupéfait par son insinuation. De quel droit osait-t-elle m'accuser de pareilles conneries ? Puis, je me rendis compte dans quel état était Seth. Le pauvre gamin avec le flanc complètement brisé par mes crocs et semblait souffrir le martyr. Une bouffée de culpabilité me submergea. Comment avais-je pu infliger cela à Seth ? Le seul qui m'avait soutenu, lors du choix délirant que j'avais dû faire des années auparavant. Il devait me haïr à présent ! Comment avais-je pus infliger à Leah. Elle, qui m'avait soutenu, alors qu'elle haïssait les Cullen.

« Tu peux être désolé, pauvre abruti ! siffla Leah qui s'était retransformé, et qui était maintenant au chevet de Seth.

-Leah, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…haletai-je en me redevenant humain. Je ne voulais pas…Je…

-Garde tes excuses pour ceux qui y croiront, traître ! s'exclama Leah alors qu'elle caressait le poil de Seth d'une main douce.

-Je suis en train de devenir fou, soufflai-je les pupilles dilatées par la souffrance

-Tu es surtout capable de trahir ta meute pour un être hybride immonde. Tu n'es pas digne d'être l'arrière petit fils d'Ephraïm Black ! » cracha Leah avec une telle colère qu'elle en tremblait.

La colère qui avait fondu quelques minutes auparavant, réapparut. Elle était aussi violente que la précédente, ce qui m'étonnait. J'avais passé ce stade depuis des années déjà. J'aimais mes acolytes, et pourtant, l'envie de les tuer, le goût de fer représentant la mort était bien présent et envahissait ma bouche avec bouche avec force.

« Il n'a pas le choix, tu sais, soupira Seth dans un gémissement. Il s'était retransformé en humain

-Et tu me dire pourquoi ? demanda Leah avec scepticisme

-Parce que, gémit Seth avec un gémissement. Il est dans le cas de l'imprégnation.

-Ca ne l'a pas empêché de s'amouracher de moi, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain

-C'est vrai, concéda Seth avec tristesse. Je ne comprends pas

-Pas ce que tu crois que moi, plus ! » le coupai-je avec colère

-Eloigne-toi ! m'ordonna Leah en grognant

-Laisse-le, dit Seth. » Il s'est calmé

Elle grogna, mais s'exécuta. Je m'accroupis, et fixai Seth avec désolation. Mon statut d'Alpha n'était pas mérité. Jamais Sam, ni Ephraïm, n'avait…Je me pris la tête dans les mains, la secouant de droite à gauche sous le signe de l'incrédulité. Comment avais-je pu en arriver à un tel point de souffrance ?

« Jake, tu n'y es pour rien ! me dit Seth en me posant une main compatissante

-Il t'a presque écrasé le flanc. Je rêve ! s'exclama Leah, furieuse

-Tu ne connais rien à l'imprégnation ! s'emporta Seth, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de douleur

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai que toi, tu es un expert ! s'exclama Leah avec une moue mauvaise

-Non, peut être pas, mais, au moins, je m'intéresse aux autres, chuchota Seth

-Oh, et moi pas ? s'insurgea Leah

-Leah, tu essaies de culpabiliser Sam, ensuite tu ruines la vie de Jacob… expliqua Seth en retenant un cri de douleur

-J'AI VOULU ME RETIRER, JE TE RAPPELLE, IL A REFUSE ! » hurla l'indienne

Là j'étais vraiment dingue. J'arrivais, avec mes conneries à monter Leah et Seth, l'un contre l'autre. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Nessie me rendait incontrôlable et fou. Il fallait que je me détache d'elle à tout prix. Que je redevienne le Jacob que j'étais avant elle. J'avais fait mon choix. Leah me ferait vibrer et Nessie me ferait mourir de folie…

« Ca suffit, coupai-je d'une voix sans appel

-Toi, grand Alpha, ferme là ! cracha Leah

-Ne t'en prends pas à Jake ! protesta Seth

-Non, mais je rêve, il t'a écrasé le flanc ! s'exclama Leah

-Ca suffit, répétai-je. J'ai choisi !

-Oh très bien Monsieur L'Alpha, alors va voir ton hybride et fous-nous la paix ! ironisa ma meilleure amie

-Leah ce n'est pas elle que j'ai choisie », chuchotai-je d'une voix ferme

Leah se figea et me toisa avec un mépris non dissimulé. Elle cherchait désespérément le mensonge dans mes prunelles, je le savais. Je m'efforçai de rester droit et de soutenir son regard méfiant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point les doutes m'habitaient encore…

« Je te demande pardon ? Insista-t-elle en me fixant comme si j'étais un demeuré.

-Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai choisie, c'est toi, répondis-je en tentant d'insuffler à ma voix de la fermeté

-Tiens donc ! Et tu crois que je vais me réjouir et te sauter dans les bras, comme une amoureuse effarouchée, rétorqua Leah avec un sourire mauvais.

-Non, je l'espère seulement, mais prends ton temps, » dis-je en affichant un sourire carnassier

Leah se tourna à demi vers moi, le regard perçant, les yeux indécis. Elle hésitait et j'aimais ça. Il était bon de constater le pouvoir physique que j'avais sur elle. Elle me contempla pendant quelques minutes ainsi, se tortillant mal à l'aise. Puis, son regard se fit plus rieur, et elle m'adressa un sourire franc. Elle se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décidé, puis, se jeta dans bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule. J'étais heureux, plus heureux que je ne méritais de l'être…Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres fines.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'attendais cette déclaration, Jacob Black, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

-Ah bon, je te croyais pas si désespérée, » répondis-je en souriant contre sa joue.

Elle rigola, d'un rire mélodieux, que je ne lui avais jamais entendu. Je n'avais connu qu'amertume et colère chez elle. Et cela me surprit de sentir cela. Son rire me faisait un effet fou ! Malgré l'océan de vide et de douleur que je ressentais. J'aimais Leah Clearwater. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais je m'en contenterais, car je voulais un amour pur et sans problèmes. D'un geste prompt, je me saisis de son menton, et plongeai vers lèvres. Notre baiser n'était pas désespéré, et je ne mourrais pas de désir pour elle comme auparavant, il était juste passionné. Leah s'empara de ma taille d'une main, et de son autre main, elle saisit ma tignasse brune. J'approfondis le baiser, ma langue me brûlait. Elle gémit, puis soupira en saisissant la pensée de son frère.

« Qui y a-t-il, grognai-je avec mauvaise humeur

-Oh, rien, juste mon idiot de frère, » sourit Leah

Je me tournai, vers lui mécontent, j'avais espéré que ce baiser durerait assez longtemps pour me faire oublier l'amour que je portais à Nessie. Si violent, et si imprégné en moi, que je ne pouvais pas l'effacer. C'était imperméable. Pourtant, je voulais rendre Leah, heureuse. Son amour était sain, et pas toxique.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas le môme, l'interrogeais-je avec une évidente irritation.

-Rien, j'aurais aimé que toi et Leah, pensiez à mes pauvres yeux, d'innocent môme, répliqua Seth hilare.

-Ha ha, très drôle le môme, ironiserai-je. Au lieu de dire des conneries, laisse-moi examiner ces blessures ».

Je me penchai vers lui, précautionneux, et d'un geste vif, je le pris sur mes épaules. Il retint une grimace de douleur. Leah m'aida, et tout deux, nous nous mîmes à courir vers la villa des Cullen, avec une seule et unique espérance qu'ils nous voient.

* * *

Nessie était assise sur l'herbe en compagnie de Zafrina. La jeune Cullen se balançait de gauche à droite sous l'effet du stress. Zafrina se concentrait à maintenir l'hallucination en marche. Nessie se tourna vers Zafrina, les yeux inquiets, afin de l'interroger…Encore

« Il souffre…répondit l'amazone en soupirant. Il devient fou littéralement

-A-t-il fait des…dégâts, hésita Nessie avec remords

-Oui…Il a blessé le môme, il se dirige maintenant vers la villa des Cullen, afin de la soigner. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est peine perdue…sourit Zafrina avec méchanceté

-Arrête l'hallucination ! gémit Nessie. Je ne veux pas qu'il…

- Permets-moi de lui laisser savourer la surprise que je lui ai préparée quand il arrivera dans votre villa parallèle. De plus, il a choisi l'autre !

-Je m'en fiche, je veux le voir heureux ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

-Bien ! Mais laisse-moi savourer la surprise que je lui ai préparée ! Que je ne sois pas venue d'Amazonie pour rien, rigola Zafrina.

-Vas-y mollo, s'il te plaît, supplia Nessie.

-O.K, »se renfrogna l'Amazone

Nessie gémit, puis planta ses ongles dans la terre avant de se secouer d'avant en arrière, comme si elle aussi sans Jacob. Elle était animée par la folie…


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre. **

**Je sais que j'ai été très longue, mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en prensez ? **

**XOXO, Gossip Monkey **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les surprises je les préfère emballées dans des papiers cadeaux**

Leah et moi nous dirigeâmes à toute allure vers la villa blanche. Les feuilles des arbres défilaient à toute vitesse, et nos longues enjambées nous donnaient l'impression de voler. Leah me sourit, complètement grisée par l'adrénaline. Elle accéléra, et j'eus du mal à la suivre. Non pas, que le poids de Seth me gênait, mais parce que je m'arrangeais pour que ma vitesse n'ait pas la moindre répercussion sur ses blessures. Lorsque je courais, la douleur s'estompait presque. Je me laissais envahir par des images sans importance, le marron du tronc des arbres, le vert de l'herbe et des feuilles, le bleu du ciel, le blanc des nuages, le goût sucré de l'adrénaline sur ma bouche. Lorsque, nous traversâmes la rivière d'un seul bond, je me figeai, je sentais une odeur étrangère ! La même odeur que celle de Nessie, mais beaucoup plus masculine. Envahi par la peur, je fonçai vers la maison des Cullen.

« Jake attends ! »me hurla Leah alors que j'étais déjà loin

-Quoi, marmonnai-je en accélérant ma course

-Arrête, ça pourrait être un piège, objecta Leah avec inquiétude

-Je reconnais son odeur, rétorquai-je avec dédain

-De quoi tu parles ? me demanda Leah avec agacement

-SON ODEUR ! SA FICHUE ODEUR DE DEMI VAMPIRE ! SI JAMAIS IL TOUCHE A NESSIE. JE…

-Mais bon sang, arrête de crier et dis-moi ce qui se passe Jacob ! » s'énerva Leah.

Je m'arrêtai net, et me retournai vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir. Je tâchai de contrôler mes tremblements de rage, car Seth n'en supporterait pas beaucoup plus. Je pris quatre ou cinq longues bouffées d'air, et tentant d'insuffler du calme dans ma voix, je lui répondis :

« Nahuel est ici, je reconnais son odeur, il est ici avec Nessie, il l'a touche, il la serre dans ses bras…Je sens leurs odeurs mêlées, et je n'aime pas ça…déclarai-je en fronçant le nez

-Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'idée qu'il était là pour la protéger de Sam et sa meute ? répondit Leah avec calme

-Non, objecta Seth. Carlisle ne…

-Il l'a peut être décidé seul, rétorqua Leah avec agacement

-Non c'est autre chose, déclarai-je d'une voix sans appel

-Et alors Jake, s'exclama Leah avec colère. S'il est effectivement avec _ta _Nessie ? En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Puisque dans ce monde tu ne sembles plus exister !

-Je veux en être sûr ! répondis-je d'un ton calme

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle

-Tu sais pourquoi ! rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien Jake, dit Seth d'un ton morne

-Je m'en fiche, répliquai-je

-Oh et bien excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir assister à ta mise à mort en direct, » ironisa Leah

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons et allait s'enfuir, lorsque je la retins violemment par l'épaule. J'étais beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle fut obligée de s'arrêter net. Elle me toisa avec dédain

« Reste ici Leah, ordonnai-je d'un ton sec. Si Sam débarque, nous devons aider et tu le sais

-A quoi cela servirait, dans ce fichu rêve, nous sommes morts, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider tes chers sangsues.

-Nous aviserons au moment voulu, répondis-je

-Oh super plan, s'exclama Leah sarcastique

-Si tu as mieux à proposer vas-y, je t'écoute m'écriai-je en croisant les bras contre mon torse

-Je sais pas moi…Nous barrer loin et ne plus se soucier de ces foutus Cullen ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir t'expliquer qu'ils nous mènerons à notre perte »

J'émis un hoquet de surprise. Je n'avais imaginé, malgré le mal que Nessie m'avait fait, de l'abandonner. Je devais la protéger, c'était la mission pour laquelle j'étais né. Mais Leah ne pouvait pas le comprendre, elle ne connaissait que la théorie de l'imprégnation, elle ne l'avait jamais vécue et mourrait d'envie de la vivre pour oublier le bûcher ardent sur lequel elle vivait.

« Je ne peux pas partir, il faut que je sache si elle va bien, dis-je d'un ton triste

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Seth, on ne peut décemment pas…

- Ca va, céda Leah en soupirant bruyamment. Allons respirer la bonne odeur des sangsues »

Nous arrivâmes à la villa quelques secondes plus tard. Je fus stupéfait de constater que rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite. La forêt semblait calme et rien ne venait déranger l'agitation habituelle des petits rongeurs. L'herbe autour de la villa semblait bien entretenue. La villa, était fidèle à elle-même…Blanche, grande et affreusement rectangulaire à mon goût. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et humai l'air. Rien n'indiquait que Sam s'était décidé à attaquer. Leah trépignant d'impatience m'interpella :

« C'est bon, tu as vérifié ce que tu voulais, on peut partir

-Non ! répliquai-je agacé

-Ce que tu peux être têtu, s'exaspéra-t-elle

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous avons la chance de les espionner sans être vus. Profitons-en !

-Youpi ! Espionner des buveurs de sangs…Quel premier rendez-vous génial ! » s'exclama Leah avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Je l'ignorai et rentrai dans la villa. Seth était toujours calé sur mon épaule et il gémissait. J'arrachai un partie de mon short et entourai son flan avec. Il me gratifia d'un faible sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Ils étaient tous là, assis sur le grand canapé blanc et discutaient avec une grande animation. Je les regardais un à un. Ils semblaient inquiets et fatigués (ce qui était assez ironique pour un vampire). Je finis par trouver Nessie, elle était calée dans les bras d'un grand gars à la peau d'une noirceur translucide. La première chose qui me choqua fut que Nessie était encore un bébé. Dans quel rêve de dégénéré étais-je ? La seconde fut que Nessie était dans les bras de Nahuel, mon rival. Une bouffée de haine me submergea. Mais lorsque je vis que Nessie avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, ma colère s'évanouit. Fichue imprégnation ! Il me semble qu'ils restèrent des heures immobiles à se contempler. Mais le visage de Carlisle s'anima et il se mit à parler :

« Nous sommes dans une fâcheuse posture, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne

-Ah oui, sans blague, répliqua Rosalie, les yeux remplis de haine. J'ai toujours su que ces clébards ne nous apporteraient que des ennuis !

- Ca suffit Rose, la coupa Esmée en voyant Nessie tressaillir. Que sais-tu Carlisle ?

- Ils vont nous attaquer, répondit Carlisle. Bientôt

- Alors nous devrons riposter, s'exclama Emmett d'un ton décidé

-Mais ce sont nos amis, s'insurgea Bella avec colère

-Em, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de provoquer le vampire le plus jeune, répliqua Edward avec malice

-Ah oui et tu proposes quoi Monsieur je sais tout, s'énerva Emmett

- Carlisle ? demanda Edward en fixant son père

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous défendre

-TU N Y SONGES PAS SERIEUSEMENT ? s'écrièrent Bella et Esmée en chœur

-Ca me répugne autant que vous…s'excusa Carlisle. Mais nous devons préserver notre famille.

-Vous pouvez compter sur mon aide ! intervint Nahuel avec ferveur

-Nous ne voulons pas… commença Carlisle

-Foutaises, déclara l'hybride. Comptez sur moi !

-Peut-on y aller Jake, demanda Leah avec impatience

-Pas question, on doit les aider, je te l'ai déjà dit ! répliquai-je tendu

-Ca ne sert à rien, nous n'existons plus ici, s'agaça Leah

-On avisera, » répétai-je en reprenant Seth sur les épaules

Je me ruai dehors, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Leah soupirait mais me suivait fidèlement. Combien de fois faudrait-elle que je la blesse pour qu'elle décide de me laisser ? Aussi douloureuse qu'était cette perspective, je devais admettre que c'était la meilleure pour elle… Elle émit un feulement agacé et se transforma en plein saut. Elle me barra le chemin. Soupirant, je posai Seth sur l'herbe et me transformais à mon tour.

« _Vas-tu enfin tes jérémiades Jacob ? cracha Leah dans mes pensées _

_-Et toi vas-tu enfin m'obéir ou faut-il que je t y forces ? répliquai-je du tac au tac _

_-Je t'obéirai quand tu feras des commandements sensés Jacob Black ! feula ma meilleure amie. _

_-Mauvaise réponse, tu m'obéis ici et maintenant et tu vas te battre avec moi, déclarai-je de ma voix d'Alpha. Cela ne change absolument rien à mon choix envers toi. _

_-Cela change peut être le mien, grogna-t-elle _

_-Tu feras comme tu veux par la suite. Mais tu dois honorer ta meute », lui répondis-je en ajoutant la voix d'Alpha à mon ordre._

Elle courba l'échine et acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Au même instant, Seth se transforma en poussant de longs jappements de douleur.

_-Seth ! _grognai-je

_-Reprends ta forme humaine, renchérit sa sœur _

_-Pas question, rétorqua le gamin _

_-Seth ! Ne me…commençai-je en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez _

_-Ecoute Jacob, je veux protéger les Cullen et je me battrai assena Set avec force _

_- Très bien, si tu veux souffrir c'est pas mon problème le môme, » soupirai-je _

Leah feula et me lança un regard noir. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour voir qu'elle était furax. Elle m'incendiait littéralement d'injures. Je dus me retenir de lui tirer la langue comme un gosse de six ans. Si je l'avais fait, elle m'aurait tiré une tête de six pieds de long pendant dix ans.

_« Bien, repris-je en l'ignorant ostensiblement. D'après Sam, la meute attaquera les Cullen demain en début de matinée sur leur territoire. Ils rompront donc le traité. Notre boulot est donc d'établir un plan d'attaque. _

Même si je savais que cela ne servait absolument à rien…


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**Gossip Monkey**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mes tentatives sont vaines…Mais oui attends je suis mort !**

Ce que je peux être stupide, parfois. Comment allais-je établir un plan d'attaque, alors que je savais que nous étions invisible ici…Mais, je suppose que je ne pouvais pas rester ici à ne rien faire, alors que Nessie et les Cullen allaient se faire massacrer par mes « frères ». Mais comment étais-je censé faire ?

« _Ca y est, tu as enfin réalisé qu'il y avait une faille dans ton plan, ironisa Leah, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire narquois. _

_-Tais-toi et obéis aux ordres ! rétorquai-je agacé _

_-Ah et quels ordres, Mr le Grand Alpha_

_-Oh, mais la ferme Leah ! la coupa Seth avec humeur. On en a tous assez de tes grands airs. Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de semer ta haine et écoute Jacob ! _

_-Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, grogna-t-elle_

_-Bien, l'ignorai-je. Nous allons retourner à la villa et écouter la stratégie de Carlisle et Jasper. Ensuite, nous renforcerons leurs rangs avec la nôtre. Suivez-moi !_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa, Jasper Carlisle et Edward étaient en pleine discussion, et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

« Il est hors de question que Bella soit aux premières loges de l'attaque des clébards ! s'écria Edward avec haine.

-Réfléchis une seconde, tempéra Jasper de sa voix persuasive. Elle est la plus forte d'entre nous.

-Elle n'a aucune notion de tout cela. Elle ne suivrait que ses instincts et je passerai mon temps à la protéger, objecta Edward en montrant des dents.

-Edward a raison, déclara Carlisle d'une voix grave. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, vous serez devant. Alice sera sur les ailes. Elle aura la capacité de surprendre avec sa vitesse. Rose sera avec moi sur l'autre aile. Quant à Esmée, elle protégera Nahuel et Nessie à l'arrière.

-Et Bella restera à la maison, termina Edward d'une voix ferme

-Elle n'aimera pas rester à l'écart et tu le sais, s'agaça Jasper

-Je m'en fiche, c'est elle qui a tué Jacob, les loups la chercheront en premier !

-Elle n'est plus la fragile petite humaine, ce serait une erreur de la laisser à l'écart. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent ! soupira Jasper

-Bien, consentit Edward, de mauvaise grâce. Mais, elle restera sur l'aile avec Alice ».

Jasper sembla vouloir protester, mécontent, mais il se retint en voyant l'expression d'Edward. Carlisle soupira tristement et appela les autres Cullen afin de leur exposer le plan. Je me tournai vers Leah et utilisai ma voix d'Alpha

_« Tu te mettras sur l'aile avec Alice. Tu risqueras moins de choses_

_-Pas question, rétorqua Leah en gémissant sous le poids de l'ordre _

_-Si, et tout de suite, m'exclamai-je, renforçant ma voix d'Alpha _

_-Je refuse d'être la demoiselle en détresse pendant que tu prendras tous les risques ! chuchota-t-elle _

_-Seth, dis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé. Tu protègeras Nessie et Esmée et Nahuel à l'arrière._

_-Bien, acquiesça le jeune Indien._

_-Quand comprendras-tu Jacob, que tes tentatives seront vaines, que nous n'existons plus dans ce monde », marmonna Leah avec agacement. _

Je soupirai, bruyamment, cherchant un argument à lui rétorquer. Mais au fond, elle avait raison. Mais, je ne pouvais pas rester et regarder les Cullen se faire exterminer. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'avais appris à les aimer. Ils avaient tous gardé une part de leur humanité qui me touchait. Quant à Nessie, le seul fait qu'elle soit en danger me révoltait. Malgré, mon amour pour Leah, il y avait toujours Nessie. Elle était toujours la gravité qui me maintenait en vie…

Alors pourquoi avais-je ce désir pour Leah ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me séparer d'elle ?

_« Bon après ce déballage de sentiments très touchant ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous dire ce que l'on doit faire, Jake ? ironisa Leah _

_-Venez, décrétai-je. Je les sens. Ils arrivent ! »_

Leah grogna, mais prit sa place à côté d'Alice et s'accroupit en position d'attaque. Je me faufilai et me positionnai auprès d'Edward. Seth se mit en position de garde près d'Esmée et Nahuel qui écarquillait les yeux terrifié

Les derniers mots que je pus leur adresser furent « Je suis désolé »… Les loups arrivèrent de toutes parts.

Paul et Jared se précipitèrent sur les deux ailes à une vitesse affolante, les crocs dehors, Leah tenta de protéger Alice en donnant un puissant coup de flanc à Paul. Mais son corps sembla passer à travers de celui-ci. Je poussai un cri, lorsque Sam arrivant derrière Alice, referma sa gueule sur sa tête.

Jasper poussa un cri de fureur, alors que la tête d'Alice tombait sur le sol. Il se précipita, tel un boulet de canon vers Sam et lui décocha un violent coup de poing. Ses os craquèrent. Jasper se jeta sur lui et le mordit avec hargne. Sam hurla, et son corps ne bougea plus soudain.

Horrifié, j'hurlai à Leah :

_« Va à l'arrière ! Protège Nessie ! Vite ! »_

Elle obtempéra alors que je vis Quil déchirer en lambeaux, la tête de Jasper qui sanglotait sur le corps d'Alice. Je retins un sanglot, horrifié par l'horreur qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mes « frères » détruisirent Emmett et Rosalie avec haine. L'expression de douleur sur le visage d'Edward qui voyait toute sa famille mourir devant lui, alors qu'il tentait de les défendre, me fit gémir. La peur et la plus grande tristesse m'habitaient, comme si je considérais les Cullen comme ma famille. Voir leurs corps en lambeaux, eux d'habitude si solides, me remplissait de haine.

Je fonçai à l'arrière à l'instar de Bella, Carlisle et Edward. Nessie hurlait de peur. Esmée tentait de ne pas devenir folle à la vue de la moitié de sa famille déchiquetée. Quant à Nahuel, il tentait de garder Nessie contre lui, malgré ses tremblements

Jared, Paul et Embry se dirigèrent vers nous. Alors que je tentai de planter mes crocs dans les flancs d'Embry, celui-ci se contenta de passer à travers moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Il se dirigea vers Renéesmée et ses gardiens et les tua d'un rapide coup de crocs.

Je lâchai un cri de douleur et m'effondrai sur le sol…Bella me suivit dans les blasphèmes avant que Paul ne la fasse taire…

Edward rugit et tua Paul en le mordant violemment, puis il tua Embry puis Jared de deux coups de poings magistraux.

Puis, ne pouvant plus, il s'effondra sur le corps de Bella et Nessie, hurlant, se joignant à ma douleur. Qu'on arrête le feu, je vous en prie ! Tuez-moi ! Le feu me brûlait violent, je devenais fou. Mais c'était une bonne chose parce que cela allait atténuer l'Enfer… Je fermai les yeux, laissant la folie me gagner….

Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans ce monde. J'avais échoué ! Nessie était morte. J'étais mort et même Leah ne pourrait rien faire…

Finalement c'était cela l'Enfer. Je n'avais ce que je méritais…

Soudain, le visage de Nessie m'apparut comme dans un songe. Finalement c'était cela la mort. C'était beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. L'ange se mit à me parler d'une voix empreinte de douleur.

« Zafrina, arrête ça ! Tout de suite !


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 9 **

**Prochain chapitre sur Jacob & Leah**

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Monkey **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Non mais j'y crois pas !**

« Zafrina arrête ça tout de suite »

La voix de mon ange était toujours là, je luttais contre la noirceur en invoquant son visage. Je m'accrochai à elle. J'avais entendu sa voix. Elle n'est pas morte et je ne n'étais pas mort !

« Zafrina ! As-tu tout arrêté ? » dit l'ange qui était très inquiet

-Oui petite, répondit la dénommée Zafrina

-Alors pourquoi, ne réagit-il pas bordel ? hurla l'ange

-Je ne sais pas, petite, s'agaça l'autre

-Jake ! Réveille-toi ! », cria Nessie

Non je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Le réveil me faisait trop mal. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je m'avançais pour embrasser l'ange quand soudain, elle disparut . J'hurlais, je criais, mais elle ne revint pas. Soudain, la lumière blanche éclatante laissa place à un vert aveuglant. Pas de doute, j'étais à Forks. Un visage inquiet se penchait sur moi, un visage que je reconnaitrais entre milles. Nessie…

« Nessie, je suis mort hein ?

-Non, tu n'es pas…commença-t-elle

-Mais il y a quelques secondes…Où sommes-nous ? m'excitai-je

-A Forks, dit Nessie calmement

-C'est quoi, ce bordel ? m'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tenta Renesmée désespérément

-Leah, Seth, hurlai-je en les rejoignant en deux enjambées. Réveillez-vous ! »

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, déboussolés, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière éclatante et réaliser où ils étaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Seth sidéré lorsque il aperçut Nessie.

-Je vais vous expliquer, s'agaça ma destinée

-Non moi, je vais expliquer, coupa Leah avec colère. Je savais que ce truc n'était pas net. Ta chère connasse d'hybride…

-Ne l'insultes pas, la menaçai-je en me ruant vers elle, tremblant de tous mes membres.

-Ecoute-moi Jake, supplia ma meilleure amie, ce qu'elle a fait est horrible

-Ca suffit Leah ! », rétorquai-je d'une voix cassante.

Je me dirigeai vers Nessie, la mine penaude. Je lui saisis les mains et déclarai :

« Pourrais-tu me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… »

Je l'embrassais avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, la serrant contre moi. Je voulais sentir son corps, contre le mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était tout ! A bout de quelques minutes, elle me repoussa les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne me pardonneras pas hein ? lui lançai-je triste.

-Ce n'est pas ça Jake, s'agaça Ness. Assieds-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

-Oh non ! coupa Leah avec fougue, il est hors de question que tu t'en tires comme ça ! Sale petite…

-Leah, soupira Seth en me voyant trembler. Assieds-toi et ferme-là !

-Bien, commença Nessie, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Tu connais Zafrina ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'Amazone qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que je m'étais levé.

-Oui, répondis-je

-Te souviens-tu du don qu'elle possède ? me questionna Renesmée

-Si tu crois que je vais me souvenir de tous les dons qu'ont ces foutus buveurs de sangs ! Tu rêves ? C'est déjà un miracle que je me souvienne de son nom ! ironisai-je avec un rictus.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je peux te tuer d'un seul coup de dents, sale chien ! répliqua Zafrina avec colère.

-Ca suffit ! coupa Leah, avec exaspération. Moi je me souviens de ce foutu don, et je vais le dire à Jake pour lui faire réaliser à quel point elle est cruelle

-Vas-y donc ma chère Leah, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas m'oublier de toute façon. Tu es et tu resteras un bouche-trou ! rigola Nessie

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui passe ? demanda le môme

-Zafrina a le don de créer des illusions si fortes que l'on peut croire que c'est réel, répondit Leah avec un rictus.

-Attends une minute…réalisai-je

-Tu comprends maintenant ? triompha Leah

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? demandai-je en me tournant vers Nessie

-Jake, j'étais en colère…Je

-TU N'AS PAS D'EXCUSE, TU AS FAILLI NOUS TUER LEAH, SETH ET MOI ! hurlai-je en tremblant violemment

-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je te regarde te bécoter sans rien faire alors que tu m'as trahi ! hurla Renesmée, avec colère.

-Tu es censée vouloir que je sois heureux, » grognai-je en bondissant sur elle.

Je m'étais transformé en loup. Je voulais la tuer. Elle m'avait fait tant de mal. Tous crocs dehors, je l'attaquais, la bloquant violemment contre le sol. D'un coup de coude, elle m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la prairie. En position d'attaque, elle montra des dents et fonça vers moi. Elle arma son poing et me l'envoya dans le ventre. Gémissant de douleur, j'attrapais son cou à l'aide de mes crocs. La haine me dirigeait. Moi qui pensais être incapable de lui faire du mal.

Soudain, deux fusées bondirent vers moi. Edward et Bella étaient là. Ils détachèrent Nessie de ma gueule, et grognèrent en position de défense. Seth voulut s'interposer, mais Leah le retint par l'épaule.

En un éclair, Ness avait disparu, elle était campée derrière le dos de Bella.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer clébard ! fulmina Edward

_Mais va_s-y _Edward, je t'attends_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? grogna Bella furieuse

-Il est impatient, ricana Edward

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le ! »

Edward se jeta sur moi à une vitesse ahurissante, il m'arracha le jarret d'un puissant coup de poing, Je hurlais. Leah se précipita pour m'aider et fit rempart de son corps. Seth trottina lentement vers Edward, tel un chien de garde.

_« Traître ! hurlai-je_

_-Tu es indigne de notre race et de notre famille ! renchérit Leah _

_-Ce n'est pas la solution, grogna Seth en montrant des dents _

_- Elle a failli me tuer ! m'indignai-je_

_-Tu l'as bien cherché, cracha Seth._

« Partez, avant que je ne vous achève, » ordonna Edward, en tentant de garder son sang froid.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Nous n'avions plus le choix. Je tournai la tête vers Seth, en, l'intimant de nous suivre. Celui-ci resta campé près d'Edward.

_« Viens avec nous Seth ! lui ordonnai-je de ma voix d'Alpha_

_-Non ! répliqua-t-il stoïque_

_-C'est un ordre ! m'emportai-je _

_-Non, » répéta le môme sans broncher_

Comment pouvait-il me résister? En regardant Bella sourire d'un rictus mauvais, je compris. Elle avait progressé ! Son bouclier était maintenant capable de repousser les ordres d'un Alpha. J'étais enragé, Leah hurla à la mort et nous partîmes nous enfoncer dans les bois.

* * *

« Bon débarras ! déclara Bella en relâchant son bouclier. Seth, transforme-toi !

-Merci, répondit ce dernier à nouveau humain.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisis cela ? demanda Edward, curieux

-Jake et Leah font les mauvais choix, je refuse de m'associer à leur haine

-Nous sommes haineux, nous aussi, me coupa Nessie, en baissant les yeux

-Tu as de bonnes raisons ! rétorqua Bella en lui saisissant le menton

-Quand bien même, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai failli détruire la famille, sanglota Nessie

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous sommes bien mieux sans Jacob, la rassura son père

-Au fait, comment avez-vous su ? demanda Renesmée, comme pour changer de sujet

-Zafrina est venue nous chercher, lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire en direction de l'Amazone

-Merci ! lui cria Nessie

-De rien petite ! Bien que j'aurais souhaité que tu lui foutes une raclée ! rigola Zafrina

-Au fait, nous avons une surprise pour toi à la maison », dit Bella en prenant Nessie sur ses épaules

Ils se dirigèrent en deux bonds à la maison. Edward tenait fermement la main à Bella et esquissa un sourire éclatant à sa fille. A la villa, tout le monde les attendait, Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser la troupe entrer.

Nessie aperçut Nahuel mêlé à sa famille et se jeta dans ses bras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà enfin avec un long chapitre, après cette longue absence**

**Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?**

**Cette fiction est presque finie, il reste un ou deux chapitres, je pense**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis **

**Bisous **

**Gossip Monkey **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Bonheur ? A non, ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire **

**Trois mois plus tard : **

« Nahuel, arrête ! râla Nessie qui le repoussa alors qu'il tentait de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Quoi ? sourit Nahuel en haussant les épaules

-Juste amis, tu te souviens ? rétorqua Nessie en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le jeune Amazone

Ness… » soupira Nahuel en ouvrant ses bras

La jeune hybride soupira à son tour puis se blottit dans les bras réconfortants de son meilleur ami. Elle s'y sentait bien. Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que l'absence de Jake prenait beaucoup moins de place. Elle avait peur ! Elle ne cessait de ressasser le départ de Jacob. Le regard de haine qu'il lui avait lancé…Ses bras entourés sur la taille de Leah. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. C'était tellement stupide. Elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulaient, brûlantes. Nessie, furieuse, serra ses mains en deux poings.

« Chut…la rassura Nahuel en resserrant son étreinte

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, sanglota Renesmée

-Je sais, lui répondit l'amazone tristement

-Toi seul peut comprendre, déclara Nessie en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse

-Tu te sens seule et différente de ta famille, tu as peur parce que tu t'éloignes d'eux. Tu te détestes parce que tu fais souffrir ton père qui lit dans tes pensées et qui se rend compte que tu ne te remets pas du départ de Jacob, énuméra Nahuel en embrassant les cheveux de Renesmée

-Comment fais-tu pour me connaître aussi bien ? s'étonna Nessie avec un demi-sourire amusé

-L'habitude, ma chère l'habitude, déclara Nahuel en lui lançant un sourire charmeur

-Au moins, tu sais ce que je ressens, répondit Nessie rassurée

-Bien sûr, seulement, tu ne dois pas oublier que ta famille t'aime et tu as de la chance qu'elle se soucie de toi, rétorqua Nahuel amer

-Pardon, s'excusa Nessie, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'as pas de parents et que cela te manque. »

Nahuel ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, un air de douleur sur le visage. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Nessie lui posa une main réconfortante sur le visage. Elle méritait de souffrir mais pas lui, son visage était beaucoup plus beau lorsqu'il souriait.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider, se morigéna Renesmée dont le visage se tordait sous le signe du remord

-Ne sois pas ridicule protesta Nahuel en relevant la tête. Tu m'as déjà aidé, Nous accepter ma tante et moi dans votre famille…Vous ne pouviez pas faire mieux…A propos de ma tante, elle m'attend pour chasser et je crois que ton père veut te parler »

Nahuel se leva d'un mouvement fluide, embrassa Nessie sur le front et disparut. La plus jeune des Cullen soupira et se composa un visage serein, sachant très bien que cela serait inutile. Quelques instants plus tard, un léger coup retentit dans la chambre :

« Rentre Papa », déclara Nessie d'un ton faussement décontracté

Edward Cullen se tenait devant l'entrebâillement de la porte fidèle à lui-même. Ses yeux ocre montraient une tristesse qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il serrait les mâchoires signe de tension et de colère chez lui. Renesmée tressaillit. Elle avait tenté de préserver sa famille et cela n'avait servi à rien…

« Ness, il faut que je te parle, déclara Edward d'un ton morne

-Je suppose que c'est à propos de Jake ? marmonna Nessie peu amène

-Non, rétorqua Edward en faisant la grimace. C'est à propos de toi !

-Je vais bien, répéta la jeune Cullen tel un automate

-Arrête tes salades, tu veux, s'agaça Edward. Ni moi, ni ta mère, ni la famille ne sommes dupes. Cesse de mentir, cela empire notre culpabilité.

-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'être coupable, rétorqua Nessie en serrant les dents.

-Bon sang, Renesmée, s'énerva son père. Nous sommes ta famille. Il est normal que nous…

-Où est Maman ? le coupa sa fille, impatiente de changer de sujet.

-Elle est partie chasser, Alice l'a amenée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de la voir tourner en rond. Toute la famille les ont accompagnées. Ils ont besoin de… diversion, » soupira Edward en hésitant sur le mot

Nessie se tendit. Alors comme ça, elle faisait vraiment souffrir sa famille. Son amour pour Jacob était un fléau. Toute était sa faute !

« ARRETE ! hurla Edward. C'est ça qui nous tue ! Que tu te considère comme responsable.

-Alors qui l'est ? rétorqua Nessie en serrant les dents

-Ce maudit clébard, marmonna Edward en retroussant les lèvres sur ses dents.

-Il ne peut pas le contrôler, il aimerait le changer et tu le sais, objecta Renesmée en grimaçant

-C'est vrai, admit son père peu amène

-Papa ? demanda Nessie hésitante. Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

-Tu veux que j'aille le surveiller n'est-ce pas ? soupira Edward

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit sa fille avec calme.

-Tu sais que cela ne t'aidera pas à l'oublier…Et puis ta mère ne sera certainement pas d'accord, protesta Edward.

-J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est heureux, répliqua Nessie d'un ton sec.

-Je crois que connais déjà la réponse, Ness, soupira son père

-Papa, comment crois-tu que je vais avancer si je n'ai pas une réponse ferme et définitive

-Tu n'avanceras pas si tu ne cesses pas de penser à lui, répliqua Edward mécontent

-Papa…soupira Nessie. Tu ne comprends pas

-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! JE COMPRENDS MIEUX QUE PERSONNE CE QUE C'EST QU DE RENONCER A SON AMOUR MAIS JE REFUSE DE TE VOIR SOUFFRIR A CAUSE DE LUI. C'ETAIT DEJA SUFFISAMENT DUR AVEC TA MERE !

-Papa, s'il te plaît ! le supplia Nessie. Je veux juste savoir s'il est heureux c'est tout !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il l'est Nessie ! répliqua son père. Un gars comme lui ? Dès qu'il fait souffrir quelqu'un, il se sent à l'aise !

-Je t'en prie, Papa, si tu m'aimes, ne le considères pas plus méchant qu'il ne l'est ! C'est dur pour lui aussi ! répondit Nessie d'un ton triste.

-Si tu en es tellement sûr…Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de me demander d'aller l'espionner à ton compte ?

-Parce que je sais à quel point tu es discret, aimant…commença sa fille avec un sourire

-Faire la liste de mes qualités ne t'aidera pas Ness, déclara Edward avec un sourire

-Papa, je sais que tu m'aimes…

-Bien, d'accord, je vais le faire, » soupira le jeune Cullen

Nessie lui fit un sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait conscience quels types de sacrifices, elle demandait à son père. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Jacob. C'était probablement ce qu'il l'avait menée à cette situation. Forcer son père d'espionner Jake pour savoir s'il était heureux. C'était pathétique et bas de sa part mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Avec un sourire exaspéré, Edward se détacha de sa fille et lui lançant un dernier regard rempli d'inquiétude, il se dirigea vers la forêt de Forks. Filant à toute vitesse, il renifla les environs sur le porche de sa maison. Il connaissait le clébard depuis longtemps et il était capable de reconnaître son odeur dégoûtante n'importe où…A son plus grand regret ! Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le porche et reconnut la trace de Jacob qui partait vers l'ouest. Il grimaça. La forte odeur lui piquait le nez. L'odeur mâle du jeune loup était mêlée…Fortement mêlée à celle d'une jeune louve…Leah ! D'après la fragrance des odeurs, ils s'étaient touchés…beaucoup ! Retenant la fureur qui bouillait en lui, Edward fila vers l'ouest. Courir l'avait toujours calmé. Il ignora les paysages d'un vert étouffant qui l'apaisaient d'habitude. L'odeur était lointaine. A des kilomètres peut être…Ils avaient sûrement traversé la frontière américaine. Il continua à courir rapidement, ignorant les bruits qui se manifestaient autour de lui. Soudain, Bella surgit à sa gauche

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à son mari en ne ralentissant pas sa vitesse

-Je pars au Canada, répondit Edward d'un ton calme

-Pour y faire quoi ? le questionna la jeune vampire en fronçant les sourcils

-Je vais retrouver Jacob, dit son mari en se tendant soudain

-Tu sais que partir en voiture aurait été plus rapide, se moqua Bella

-Courir me calme, répliqua Edward. De plus, il est plus facile de suivre sa trace ainsi

-Rassure-moi, tu n'envisages pas une chasse à l'homme, demanda Bella inquiète

-Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua le jeune Cullen. Je veux juste savoir s'il est heureux c'est tout

-Vu que je sais que tu te fiches complètement du niveau de bonheur de Jake, j'en conclus que Renesmée t'envoie…déduisit Bella

-Oui, répondit son mari d'un ton laconique

-Alors, je viens avec toi, déclara Bella en accélérant sa course

-Bella…soupira Edward exaspéré

-Ne discute pas ! protesta Bella. Je veux voir ce traître de mes propres yeux. »

Et ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans les profondeurs de la forêt

* * *

_Quelque part au Canada_

_Deux jours plus tard _

_Jacob POV_

Me voilà toujours au même endroit, avachi sur un canapé, regardant un match de hockey avec une bière à la main. Si, on m'avait dit un jour « Jacob, tu vivras une vie rangée avec Leah Clearwater ». Je lui aurais rigolé au nez ! Je soupirai. La vie de loup me manquait. Mais je savais que Leah détestait son essence lupine et je l'aimais assez pour sacrifier cette part de moi. A cette pensée, une partie de moi protesta avec violence et le feu commença à me brûler. D'un geste rageur, je balançai ma canette contre le mur et me levai pour faire les cents pas.

A ce moment, Leah surgit de notre chambre en soutien-gorge

« Jake ! s'exclama ma compagne. Comment on est censés s'habiller quand on va à un match de hockey ?

-Tu sais quoi ? lançai-je en m'avançant vers elle. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller, nous pouvons rester ici et toi, tu peux rester dans cette tenue.

-Ou alors…répliqua-t-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu. Je peux y aller dans cette tenue

-NON ! M'écriai-je en saisissant Leah par la taille. Tu affolerais les foules et je ne veux pas te partager. Tu es à moi !

-Ah oui ? s'exclama Leah en me fixant de son regard malicieux

-Parfaitement ! » Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Et je l'embrassais, la serrant violement contre ma taille. Elle répondit à mon étreinte en quémandant l'accès à ma langue que je donnais immédiatement. Nos langues se livrèrent donc bataille, et le feu dans mon bas ventre se libéra. J'aimais cet aspect de notre relation. Il n'y avait aucune limite physique, aucune inégalité…C'était à la fois bestial et passionné. Se détachant de mes lèvres, elle chuchota.

« Je crois que le match de hockey n'est plus d'actualité »

Je lui répondis en grognant. Soudain, elle prit le dessus sur moi et me poussa avec violence sur le canapé. Elle entreprit de défaire ma chemise et je soupirais d'impatience…Moi qui n'en portais jamais d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Alors qu'elle me déposait des baisers langoureux dans le cou, la porte de notre appartement explosa et fut envoyé à l'autre bout de notre petit salon. Nous nous levâmes en position d'attaque sur le qui-vive. Soudain, je me figeai. Devant nous, le regard rieur, se tenait Edward et Bella Cullen. Celui-ci regarda sa femme, hilare et dit :

« Nessie m'avait simplement dit de l'espionner. Pas de détruire son appartement

-Oups, fausse manip, » répondit Bella avec un sourire mauvais

J'étais un loup coincé. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je lançai à Leah un regard d'avertissement et nous nous mîmes tous deux en position d'attaque


End file.
